Shocked and Surprised Christmas
by Buffy21
Summary: A look at the Summer's family at Christmas time.


Shocked and Surprised Christmas  
  
A/N: With this being the Christmas season, I thought it would be fun to take a look at the Summers' family at Christmas time. This picks up two years into the future. As always please R & R, enjoy.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Buffy and Spike were out on patrol as usual. They decided to finish up for the night by making one last sweep of the cemetery and when they didn't find any vamps or demons, they headed for home. They held hands and talked about inconsequential things.  
  
"Did you find that doll house that Bri wanted?"  
  
"Yes luv, I did. It was the last sodding one in that bloody store."  
  
"Good, I can't wait to see her little face in the morning."  
  
"Did you pick up a gift for the Watcher?"  
  
"I got it, it's already under the tree."  
  
"Okay that's everyone then," Spike replied as they walked up the steps of their home.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike entered the house and found Willow in the living room on the couch with Brianna asleep beside her, everyone else had gone to bed. Willow looked up when she saw the couple come in and put one finger to her lips silently asking them to be quiet. Buffy walked over to her while Spike closed and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Willow, what is Brianna doing out of bed?" Buffy inquired in a whisper.  
  
"She wouldn't go to bed, she got up right after you and Spike left the house. Dawn and I tried everything we could to get her to go back to bed but she wouldn't go. Finally Dawn gave up and went to bed herself and left Brianna with me, so we watched TV until she fell asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Will, she can be so stubborn sometimes."  
  
"No big," Willow replied.  
  
"I wonder where she gets it from?" Buffy said this as she turned to look at her husband.  
  
"Hey!" Spike replied as he picked his child up from the couch.  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake her," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright, up to bed with you bitty Buffy," Spike said, as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
Willow and Buffy walked up the stairs behind Spike and chit chatted about the next day. When they reached the top of the stairs, Buffy thanked Willow for staying up with her Brianna; they goodnight and went to their rooms.  
  
After a few minutes, Spike was about to enter the bedroom when he met Buffy on her way out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike inquired.  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth, why?"  
  
"Don't be long pet, I thought that we would give each other a little holiday cheer before bed, is all."  
  
"Oh! What did you have in mind?" she asked coyly.  
  
Spike looked at her with a sexy smirk of his lips and one eyebrow raised, Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay lover boy, I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.  
  
Spike quickly undressed and climbed into their bed to wait for his lover, after a few minutes Buffy returned, then closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Oh and luv, you won't be needing those tonight," he said in a lusty voice, pointing to her pajamas.  
  
"Okay, but if you want them off, you're going to have to take them off yourself," she said playfully in a husky voice.  
  
"C'mere," Spike said as he wagged a finger at her, summoning her.  
  
Buffy went to him, climbed on the bed and began to kiss him passionately. Spike reached over to the lamp and turned it off, them he and Buffy went to the business of giving each other a happy.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning was filled with excitement as Brianna and Dawn went through the presents under the tree, Dawn picked Brianna's gifts out first and then her own from among the many packages there. Between the two of them, their squeals of joy could be heard throughout the house waking the rest of the household. Shortly there after, the other members of the household came downstairs, Buffy and Spike were the last to come down. They reach the bottom of the stairs to see wrapping paper scattered all over their living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone," Buffy said to the group.  
  
"Merry Christmas," the others said in unison to her and Spike.  
  
Brianna ran over to her parents, pulled each of them by the hand with her to the spot where her presents lay.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy look what Santa brought me."  
  
"That's because you've been a good girl," Spike explained to her.  
  
Dawn ran up and hugged her sister and brother-in-law and thanked them for the presents she received from them, then fluttered off to thank the others for her presents.  
  
Buffy walked over to the tree and picked up a small box with her name on it, this one was from Spike and she couldn't wait to open it. Buffy quickly unwrapped it to find a black velvety box, she opened the box and there was a delicate silver chain and a single diamond pendant dangling from it. Spike walked up behind her and watched as she examined the necklace.  
  
"Do you fancy it, pet?"  
  
She turned to face him and looked into his blue eyes, "Yes, I love it and I love you."  
  
Buffy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Breaking the kiss she bent down picked up one of his gifts and handed it to him. Spike opened it and inside was a pair of black satin pajamas with a matching robe; there was a look of awe on his face.  
  
"I saw these in the store and they were so you. What do you think?"  
  
"They're beautiful, luv."  
  
"I know how much you love satin."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart," Spike said giving her a kiss.  
  
~~~~  
  
By the afternoon, the living room was free of wrapping paper and Buffy and the other female members of the household were in the kitchen preparing their meal. Spike was on the living room floor playing with Brianna and her new toys; Giles sat in the overstuffed chair with his nose in a book. While everyone was involved in his or her own activities, the doorbell rang.  
  
Giles got up to answer it and when he opened the door, Xander and Anya were there bearing gifts for everyone.  
  
"Merry Christmas Giles," the couple said in unison.  
  
"Merry Christmas. Do come in," he said ushering them inside.  
  
"Thank you Giles," Xander replied as he closed the door behind him.  
  
The couple entered the living room to see Spike on the floor playing with Brianna; Xander let out a laugh at the sight before him.  
  
"So, this is what the Big Bad is reduced to?"  
  
"Harris," Spike snarked.  
  
" Where are the women of the house?" Anya asked.  
  
"They're all in the kitchen," Spike answered her.  
  
"I think I'll join them," Anya replied.  
  
"Okay honey," Xander said as he sat down on the couch to watch Spike and Brianna play together.  
  
Buffy and Willow came out of the kitchen to greet Xander and exchange gifts with he and Anya.  
  
"Brianna, come see what Uncle Xander has for you."  
  
The toddler got up from the floor and went to Xander to get her gift; he presented her with a large box with a big red bow on top. He set it on the floor and helped her open the lid, when they did the cutest little black and white kitten peeked its head out of the box and meowed.  
  
"A kitty!" the child squealed.  
  
"This guy needed a home."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Xander,"  
  
"Your welcome, sweetheart."  
  
"Bloody Hell Harris, a cat!"  
  
"Spike! I said it was alright for Xander to give Bri a kitten."  
  
"Bollock. I'll have to clean up behind the sodding thing," Spike complained.  
  
"Shut up, honey. Thanks Xander."  
  
"No prob," Xander replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Spike let out a growl, got up off the floor and headed for the basement to smoke. Brianna was on the floor playing with the kitten when Dawn came out of the kitchen and saw it and went over to get a closer look.  
  
"What an adorable kitten," Dawn said as she rubbed the kittens fur.  
  
"Uncle Xander gave it to me."  
  
"That was sweet of you, Xander," Dawn said.  
  
"Thanks Dawnie."  
  
Willow and Tara oohed and ahhed over the kitten, and commented on how cute it was, Tara commented that Brianna's kitten looked a lot like Kitty Fantasico. An hour later, Buffy announced that dinner was ready and then the Summer's family and friends all came together to enjoy their holiday meal.  
  
The End. 


End file.
